Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by hhr
Summary: Harry Potter's 6th year, New Powers, Ancient Magic, and Outstanding on Potions OWLs - ANs have been deleted for convenience.
1. OWL Results

AN: OotP spoilers, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED OotP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
Sirius ducked a red beam of light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
  
Harry jumped down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a grace-ful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...  
  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god-father's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a mo-ment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.  
  
Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing --- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second....  
  
But Sirius did not reappear.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
  
He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again....  
  
But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry ---"  
  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"  
  
"It's too late, Harry ---"  
  
"We can still reach him ---"  
  
Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go....  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing.... He's gone."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Harry awoke with a shock. 'Not again...why does every time someone I know die, I see they're deaths over and over again in my sleep?' he thought.  
  
Harry heard a tapping noise coming from window. An official looking owl stood there slowly pecking at the window. He quickly opened the window and it stepped in.   
  
As soon as the owl was inside he took the package from it. It had three items inside, his list of supplies, which he quickly glanced at, his OWL results, and a letter from McGonagall(SP?) that looked as though it had something inside it. He opened the OWL sheet.  
  
OWL Results for Harry Potter  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Outstanding  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
History of Magic: Average  
  
Astronomy: Average  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
Harry couldn't believe he had gotten an Outstanding in Potions. He loked over it once again and realized he had passed everything except Divination. He knew he could have done better in Astronomy if he hadn't been distracted by Umbridge's attempt to capture Hagrid. But still, he thought he had done very well. He hadn't managed to get even one 'Dreadful'.  
  
Harry then opened the letter from McGonagall.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Congradulations on your OWL results, only one non-passing grade. Unfortunately, Ron Weasley has been doing an unsatisfactory job as a prefect, as well as Draco Malfoy has. We have decided to make you prefect instead of Ron Weasley, but the school board will not allow us to take away Mr. Malfoy's prefect privilages, specifically one Mr. Lucius Malfoy.   
  
But, we have made it so he isn't a full prefect, he can only give points, and only to other houses, not to Slytherin. He will not be able to take away points from houses other than Slytherin, or assign detentions. You, on the other hand, can assign detentions, and give or take away points to any house, but you can only take up to 10 points per week from each house, and you can give up to 20 points per week to each house.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Harry frowned. He didn't like the news that Ron wasn't doing a good job. He hoped he wouldn't feel as left out as Harry had last year. But, on the bright side, Malfoy couldn't enforce the non-Slytherin students. At least Ron was Quidditch Captain now, since he was the oldest student on the team. Harry would have been Quidditch Captain as well if it weren't for Umbridge. After the incident with the Mirror of Erised, he would hate for him to miss out on all his dreams.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock. 7:59. The second the clock ticked 8, he heard the grandfather clock chime, and Aunt Petunia call, "Breakfast!"  
  
Harry knew that if he didn't go down to eat, she would come up and bang on his door until he did. So, downstairs he went. Halfway through the meal, an owl flew through the kitchen window and landed in the middle of the table.   
  
But, instead of stretching its leg out toward Harry, like he had expected, it faced his Aunt Petunia. She looked completely shocked. Harry took the letter from it and read who it was for, incase it had, somehow, mistaken the person it was meant for. Looking at the envelope, it was, in fact, adressed for Petunia Dursley, Largest Bedroom, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey.  
  
He quickly handed it to his Aunt while mumbling, "It's for you."  
  
His Aunt, looking quite surprised, opened it and read it quickly.  
  
"Well, Harry, it looks like it's finally time I gave you a few things i have that belonged to your mother."  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
AN: So, what'd you think? This is actually my second story, but I had forgotten my old username on FF.N and it had all been wiped from this computer, although i should have it on my other one. I may or may not put it up here, as it was about Harry's 5th year, written before OotP was released. R/R 


	2. Letters to Friends

Harry cautiously followed Aunt Petunia down the hall toward the bedroom his uncle and aunt shared. He wasn't sure what she had meant by 'a few things that belonged to his mother'.

As they reached their bedroom door, Aunt Petunia turned to him and said, "Wait here while I go get them."

Harry waited for what felt like an eternity, which was really only about five minutes, until she returned from her room with a rather large trunk, which he was surprised she was capable of carrying. Aunt Petunia opened the trunk and started sifting through it. One by one, she pulled out several items.

The last thing she pulled out was a letter addressed to him. Looking at the return address, he saw that it was from his parents.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, then what we feared has come to pass. I left this trunk with the Dursleys for safe keeping, and told them that if you were ever sent to live with them, to give this to you exactly two weeks before your sixteenth birthday. I also asked Dumbledore to send an owl to Petunia as a reminder. I hope they have treated you well, and that you have met Sirius, Remus, and Peter._

At this, Harry was rather upset, knowing they had given this trunk to the Dursleys far before Pettigrew had betrayed them, probably before the Fidelus charm had been cast, and about Sirius.

_If you have not, hopefully you will soon, and if any of them have died since you met them, I'm sorry to bring that up. In this trunk, I left for you all the magical items I could find that you might find useful, assuming that Voldemort has not been defeated. Also in this envelope, we left a list of what each item was, and what its magical properties are. I also hope that Dumbledore has given you your father's old cloak, and that you haven't been using it for too much mischief, though I have a feeling you are going to be just as mischievous as your father is._

_With love from around the world and back again,_

_Your mother, Lily Potter_

Harry could feel the tears welling up inside him. Petunia noticed this and slipped back downstairs to join her family in eating breakfast. As she did this, Harry pulled out the list his mother had mentioned.

_1. Ring of Gryffindor - Provides you with extra courage if needed, and allows you to teleport between specified locations in Hogwarts._

_2. Ring of Ravenclaw - Provides you with extra intelligence if needed, and allows you to use any spell you can already preform with a wand, without one._

_3. Amulet of Slytherin - Provides you with extra ambition if needed, and allows you to hear five times better than you could naturally._

_4. Belt of Hogwarts - Allows you to know of any and all secret passages and passwords used throughout the building you are currently in, and what language they are spoken in._

_5. Glasses of Hufflepuff - Allows you to see through any disguise, and allows you to change your appearance(including accessories) to whatever you want any specific group of people to see._

_6. Watch - Tells time, where you need to be next, where two other people that you specify are, and cannot malfunction or be damaged._

Harry rounded up all of the accessories, dropped them into the trunk, and took the trunk into his room with him. There, he found two owls waiting on his windowsill, which he had forgot to shut before leaving for breakfast. He assumed the owl that was there earlier with his O.W.L. results had already flown off. He put the trunk under the windowsill and took the letters the owls were holding, one of which was from Hermione, the other from Dumbledore. He decided to open the one from Dumbledore first.

_Dear Harry,_

_This year I have taken it upon myself to issue the school lists personally, as McGonagall will have a lot more to do this summer than I do. Enclosed in the envelope is a form to sign up for your classes this year. The minimum you will be allowed to take is four classes, but you can take as many as ten. The class options are listed below. The requirements for that class are listed off to the side. Please note that I do not yet know any students' OWL results, and I have only included on the list those classes which you have taken requirement classes in last year._

_1. Sixth Year Potions - Exceeds Expectations on Potions OWLs_

_2. Sixth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts - Exceeds Expectations on DADA OWLs_

_3. Sixth Year Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations on Transfiguration OWLs_

_4. Sixth Year Charms - Exceeds Expectations on Charms OWLs_

_5. Sixth Year Care of Magical Creatures - Exceeds Expectations on CoMC OWLs_

_6. Sixth Year Herbology - Exceeds Expectations on Herbology OWLs_

_7. Sixth Year History of Magic - Exceeds Expectations on HoM OWLs_

_8. Sixth Year Astronomy - Average on Astronomy OWLs_

_9. Sixth Year Divination - Average on Divination OWLs_

_10. Advanced Potions - Outstanding on Potions OWLs_

_11. Defense Against Dark Forces - Outstanding on DADA OWLs_

_12. Animagi - Outstanding on Transfiguration OWLs_

_13. Enchantments - Outstanding on Charms OWLs_

_14. Care of Extremely Dangerous Creatures - Outstanding on CoMC OWLs_

_15. Magical Woodshop - Outstanding on Herbology OWLs_

_16. History of the Human Race - Outstanding on HoM OWLs_

_17. Classes of Wizards and Witches - 6th Year at Hogwarts_

_18. Advanced Class for Predicting the Future - Exceeds Expectations on Astronomy and Divination_

_Please fill out the enclosed form and return it to me before July 31. Your school list will be owled to you as soon as we recieve your class form_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS:I hope this year at Hogwarts will be easier to get through, I know your last year was filled with much grief. As I said in your first year, it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. It also does not do to dwell on the past or death and forget to live. Please, forgive me for not telling you about the prophecy, and remember to enjoy life, we only live once....usually._

Dumbledore's postscript helped Harry to grieve over Sirius much easier than anything that had happened to him earlier that summer. He had been more of a shell of himself earlier in the summer, only leaving his room for meals which he felt Aunt Petunia unwillingly forced down his throat. Between Dumbledore's and his mother's letters, he felt he was finally recovering from Sirius' death. Harry opened Hermione's letter before actually deciding which classes he would take.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I haven't written you all summer, I just got back from a surprise trip to the states. Have you gotten your O.W.L.s yet? I just got mine not even a minute before I started writing this letter to you, I got 7 Os, 1 E, and one A. I can't believe I only got an A in History of Magic! The E I got was in Herbology, but I'm pretty happy with my results. How about you, how did you do? _

_What classes are you taking? I got my form to fill out, but I wanted to wait until I knew what classes you and Ron would be taking before I signed up for any of them. Ron said he's going to be taking Sixth Year Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Enchantments, Care of Extremely Dangerous Creatures, and Classes of Wizards and Witches. He mentioned something about wanting to be able to take Animagi, but he didn't seem to care about it that much._

_I'm definitely going to be taking Ancient Runes, Animagi, and Classes of Wizards and WItches. I wish I had gotten high enough marks to take History of the Human Race, but oh well. Get back to me as soon as possible, and lets figure out as many classes we can take together._

_Hoping you're well,_

_Hermione_

Harry went over his options for classes again and wrote down the ones he could take that would most likely be the most useful on a scrap paper.

_Sixth Year Herbology_

_Advanced Potions_

_Defense Against Dark Forces_

_Animagi_

_Enchantments_

_Classes of Wizards and Witches_

_Care of Extremely Dangerous Creatures_

He really doubted that he'd be able to talk Hermione into CoEDC, but at least Ron would be in there with him. He then began writing Hermione a response.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Don't worry about not writing, I haven't really been myself until today anyway. Hope you had fun on your trip to the states. Yes, I just got my O.W.L.s this morning around 8 a.m. I got 5 O's, 1 E, 2 A's and 1 P. The P was in Divination, so don't worry about that. The A's were in History of Magic and Astronomy, while the E was in Herbology. _

_I got my form at the same time I got your letter, and I'm going to be taking Animagi and Classes of Wizards and Witches for sure, I wanted to get your opinion on the rest before I actually filled out the form. Sixth Year Herbology, Advanced Potions, Defense Against Dark Forces, Enchantments, and Care of Extremely Dangerous Creatures._

_I'll only have three classes with Ron, but I know we'll all have at least one class with all of us (Classes of Wizards and Witches). Anyway, get back to me as soon as possible, I'm going to write to Ron to see why he hasn't written me._

_With shock from good treatment from the Dursleys,_

_Harry_

He put the letter to Hermione off to the side and decided to take a short break before writing to Ron. Forgetting what day it was, he glanced at the 'calendar' he made. It read Wednesday, July 17, 1996. Forty-five days until September 1. He left his room to use the restroom, before coming back to write to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_How have you been? I haven't heard from you since we got off the train. How'd you do on your O.W.L.s? I did a lot better than I thought I would, 5 O's, 1 E, 2 A's and a P. If you haven't already guessed, the P was in Divination. The 2 A's were in HoM and Astronomy, and the E in Herbology. Hermione says you're taking Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Enchantments, Care of Extremely Dangerous Creatures, and Classes of Wizards and Witches this year._

_I just sent a letter to Hermione with about this much information, but I'm probably going to be taking Animagi, Classes of Wizards and Witches, Sixth Year Herbology, Advanced Potions, Defense Against Dark Forces, Enchantments, and Care of Extremely Dangerous Creatures. Write back as soon as you can with your opinion._

_With shock from good treatment from the Dursleys,_

_Harry_

Harry then grabbed both Ron's and Hermione's letters, walked over to Hedwig's cage, and tied the letters onto her legs.

"Hedwig, I need you to take this one," he said, pointing to the one on her left leg, "to Ron, don't wait for him to write a response, he can send Pig, then take the other one to Hermione, and don't come back unless you have a response from her or are with an owl that does, ok?"

Hedwig hooted and gave a little nod, letting him know she understood. He walked over to the window with Hedwig, and let her take off, telling the other two owls that were still waiting for him they could go.

Only after he had let all the owls out of his room and shut the window did he look over at his alarm clock just in time to see the clock move from 11:59 to 12:00 p.m. He instantly heard the grandfather clock chime and Aunt Petunia shout, "Lunchtime!"

He left his room and went downstairs for lunch, wondering how the time past so quickly. He felt as if he had only left the table from breakfast minutes ago.

AN: Again, sorry it took me so long to update. I'm going to try to write another chapter this weekend, then I'll go back to one or two chapters per week....I think, maybe more. :)

Thanks to M.A. Raie, Ami Black, shdurrani, Lissie89, JessieRose, Corbin, Potter playa, Silver Malfoy Potter, Julie Jewelrannah, Mella deRanged, Starlight Dreams, TsuQ, and cancan227 for reviewing so very very long ago.(most in 2003 hehe)


	3. More Letters to Friends

AN: Please note that I'm starting Chapter 3 probably 4 hours after finishing Chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing will be listed at the bottom as in last chapter, and will be updated right before I upload it. If you review on Saturday, do not think that I just forgot you, and I'll get to you in the next chapter. Do not fear, for I read my reviews quite frequently. Also, I'm somewhat amazed at how fast you all seem to have reviewed. I left my computer for about 3 hours for a movie, only to find _seven_ reviews waiting for me upon my return. Sorry you guys haven't been able to read Chapter 2 yet(excluding shdurrani, I'm assuming you did a little web hacking? that was the only way I was able to see them) and hopefully you will be able to see my A/N 'chapter', chapter 2, and chapter 3 by tomorrow. Chapter titles are not written in the actual story, but can be viewed via the drop-down menu that you use to switch between chapters. If you go back to chapter one and look to the menu, you will see its name. Anyway, on to the actual story!

Harry awoke the next day to Hedwig rapping on his window. Harry jumped out of bed and let Hedwig in, taking the letter from Hermione off of her leg. He set the letter on his desk for now as he left his room, heading for the bathroom. Harry went through his normal morning ritual of hygiene before hurrying back to his room, anxious to read what Hermione thought.

_Dear Harry,_

_After comparing the classes you plan to choose to take to those I am eligible for, I've decided on the following classes for myself. Advanced Potions, Defense Against Dark Forces, Enchantments, Animagi, Ancient Runes, Classes of Wizards and Witches, and Care of Extremely Dangerous Creatures. _

_My schedule is almost exactly the same as yours, with the exception that I have Ancient Runes instead of Herbology. I can't seem to figure out why, but I never really liked herbology... Anyway, I'm going to go ahead and fill out my form now, I guess we'll find out how close our schedule really will be when we get our timetables._

_With hope that the treatment continues,_

_Hermione_

Harry decided to fill out his form out now as well. He quickly scribbled in all the necessary information and told Hedwig to deliver it to Dumbledore for him. She gave a quick hoot of acknowledgement and sped off out the window.

Just when Harry was about to sit down on his bed and study a little, he heard another tap on his window. Harry got up, let Pig in, and took Ron's letter from him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've been well. Fred and George have moved out, so I'm left to do just about all the chores, and thereby leaving me no free time whatsoever. Mum's just started to let up a bit on the load of chores so Ginny and I will have time to do some of our homework, and maybe study for next year a little. Of course, Ginny may end up doing that, but I'm gonna spend all my time out on my broom after I finish all my homework._

_Anyway, I didn't do nearly as well as you or Hermione did on O.W.L.s. 2 O's, 3 E's, 3 A's and a P. P in Divination of course, A's in Potions, History of Magic, and Astronomy, E's in Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology. And here I thought Charms was one of my worst subject, I can't believe I got an O in it. Anyway, I haven't sent my form back yet, I'm gonna add Sixth Year Herbology to it before sending it off. Figure we may as well have more than 2 classes together, eh mate?_

_Mum's written to Dumbledore about letting you come over this summer, but he's said no. When she asked him why, he responded saying, 'The magic around the Dursleys' house does not spread to your house. Though it does spread to someone's...' I have no clue what he's talking about, maybe you or Hermione could make sense of it._

_Write back soon,_

_Ron_

Harry went over Ron's quote from Dumbledore about 100 times before he realized what he was saying. The magic protecting him wasn't just around his house, it was over his whole neighborhood. He continued to think about it until he found another theoretical answer.

_Hermione,_

_I know it's weird to write to you again this soon, but Ron's told me something interesting. He said that Dumbledore said no when his mum asked if I could come visit. When asked why, he gave a rather cryptic response, which I've been picking apart for a while now. _

_"The magic around the Dursleys' house does not extend to your house. Though it does spread to someone's..." was the way Ron wrote it. I have a theory as to what it means, but in order to prove it, I'm going to need to know your street address and how close you are to Little Whinging(sp?)._

_With hope,_

_Harry_

Harry quickly began writing a letter to Ron, in order to see what he thought of his idea.

_Ron,_

_I think I've figured out what Dumbledore meant when he said that. The magic protecting me isn't just over the Dursleys' lot, it's over the neighborhood, though I'm not quite sure how far it extends. I'm waiting for Hermione's reply to see if the rest of my interpretation is right._

_Harry_

He gave both letters to Pig, telling him to take Hermione's letter to her before taking Ron's to him. Hopefully Hermione would get his second letter before she sent Hedwig back with a reply to the first.

Looking at his clock, Harry decided to go downstairs and grab a bit of food. Since no one was around, Harry fixed himself a tunafish sandwich, poured himself a glass of milk, and took them upstairs to his room.

After he finished eating, he heard a tapping on his window for the third time that day. Looking outside, he saw that it was Hedwig, and quickly let her in, took the letter from her, and gave her the crust from his sandwich. He opened the letter and read.

_Harry,_

_I think I understand where this is going. I live in Little Whinging, and my address is 3 Cadet Road._

Harry bolted downstairs before finishing Hermione's letter, grabbed a map of the town, and ran back to his room while trying to find Cadet Road. He found it, and realized that Hermione lived straight behind the Dursleys' house. He picked up Hermione's letter again and read the rest of it.

_I've already asked my parents and owled Dumbledore to see if I was close enough, since I don't really know your address either. Dumbledore still hasn't owled me back, but my parents say it's fine._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

Harry quickly sat down at his desk and began writing a very short reply.

_Hermione,_

_Go into your backyard five minues after you get this. You'll know why when you get out there._

_Harry_

Harry said to Hedwig, "Take this letter over to Hermione, but don't bother to wait for a response after you deliver it, just come back over here and help yourself to the rest of my sandwich or whatever you want." Hedwig gave a slight nod and a hoot as usual before taking off out the window.

Right after Hedwig left, Harry quickly changed his clothes and ran down the stairs and into the backyard.

AN: Bit of a cliffhanger, but oh well. I fell asleep about midway through this chapter, so if it feels like it suddenly changes direction, that's probably why. :)

Thanks to M.A. Raie, Ami Black, shdurrani, Lissie89, JessieRose, Corbin, Potter playa, Silver Malfoy Potter, Julie Jewelrannah, Mella deRanged, Starlight Dreams, TsuQ, BabyRuth, Dermione, Hogwarts-fanatic91, carlee, Bandit, FWeasleyFan, **athenakitty** and cancan227 for reviewing chapter one

Thanks to **shdurrani** and **athenakitty** for reviewing chapter two. I know most of you still aren't able to read chapter two, and I'll add you onto this list with chapter three.


End file.
